


Splash

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come and get me, Braeden.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splash

Malia dove into the pool and when she came up for air, she saw Braeden sitting on the edge of the pool, lightly kicking the water with her feet. Malia swam over to her, placing her hands on either side of Braeden and lifting herself up so she could kiss the other woman. “Come in, the water feels great.”

“hm, I want to sit in the sun for a bit,” Braeden said. “But don’t let me ruin your fun.”

Malia rolled her eyes and splashed Braeden who shrieked. Malia immediately swam away with a laugh. “Come and get me, Braeden.”

“Brat,” Braeden said, tossing her sunglasses onto one of the chairs and jumping in. She chased after Malia, the two of them laughing and splashing each other until Braeden managed to finally corner Malia. She pressed her body against her and smiled. “Well, it seems like I caught you.”

“It seems you did,” Malia said, wrapping her arms around Braeden’s neck and pulling her in for a kiss.


End file.
